hellbladefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper is a serial killer who kills monsters and the main character of the series. Through out the series he is eliminating female prostitutes in their mid twenties and early thirties that are disguised as humans to cover their monstrous figure. His real name is Victor and his father is none other than Frankenstein. Jack is simply his most recent alias. How long he has lived for is unknown, but definitely more than 400 years. Appearance Jack appears as a rather tall man with a slim yet incredibly well muscled physique, with many scars all over his body, most likely from his many battles and possibly from even before all of that. He has messy black hair shown to go down to his shoulders on occasions and is depicted with blue eyes. His apparel mainly consists of dark blue/black pants with a belt that appears to bear the symbol of the Illuminati. Bandages can be seen wrapped around his hands and extend to the rest of his forearms. His most recognized article of clothing, however, is the heavy black coat that he is depicted with on the cover of almost every volume of the manhwa. The coat has a hood with fur linings around it. On one occasion in the manhwa, after escaping from Roger Weiss' mansion in the beginning of volume 3, Jack took to wearing a simple long sleeve shirt with a button collar and a torn up coat, with the right sleeve hanging loosely since he sliced off his own right forearm. These new clothes would be ruined as he later storms Weiss' mansion again in volume 4. Personality Jack is man with a rather long and interesting past, one that has affected his personality as a result. Often, he is shown to be quite bloodthirsty, always enjoying slaughtering his way through his enemies and often times hoping for more of a challenge. He can also be quite gruff and stand offish to most characters that he interacts with as shown during his brief interactions with the younger members of the Illuminati, who are labeled as "greenhorns" by him and other characters. However, he appears to be cordial enough with others such as Mr. Big, Holmes, and Watson. But despite this, Jack has been shown to have something of a soft spot for children. When he awoke following his escape from Roger Weiss' mansion, he was amused by the fact that two children had been the ones to rescue him from potentially dying in a sewer. He would also go out of his way to watch out for them, protecting one of them - Irene - from being kidnapped by two men looking to sell her as a slave. Later, he'd even go as far as to attempt to rescue the other child, Jimmy, after the latter had been kidnapped by Hyde and taken back to Weiss' mansion. Also of note, Jack had developed a strong bond with Irene, who often visited him as he recuperated. This relationship of theirs is shown during the events of volume 5, with a brief flashback showing how he and Irene got along. He was visibly in anguish upon realizing that Irene, who was floating with the visible womb of her mother (who had become a host), was now no longer human and thus had to be killed. It pained him so much, that he had no problem in letting Jimmy think that he was a monster. Abilities and Powers Throughout the series, Jack has shown himself possessing physical abilities far above that of a human. To wit: Super Human Strength: In virtually all of his battles against demons, Jack had no problem overpowering them at all. This is especially notable in volume 1, where he casually overpowered his foe, who was much larger and heavier than him, twisting the demon's fists off of him. He has shown himself to also be strong enough to kick one of Hyde's demonic comrades (named Karen) into a stone wall hard enough to knock the demon through it while also kicking the other one he was fighting into the ground hard enough to crater it. Jack can also make a small crater in a stone wall directly with a punch as seen in volume 3 when he rescued Irene from her would be kidnappers and with no visible effort. This inhuman strength extends to his legs as well, being able to jump with enough force to destroy parts of the ledges he jumps from. Super Human Durability: In his more major battles, such as against Hyde in volumes 2 and 3, and against the 3 completed specimens in volume 4, Jack had proven to be able to withstand a good number of attacks. He managed to withstand a fast and deep cut to his left shoulder against Hyde and even remained conscious after Hyde rammed his arm (mutated into a steel-like shield) while simultaneously shooting him several times. However, he was injured quite badly after that and needed time to recover. During his battle against the completed specimens, he didn't actually suffer any attacks, but at one point, one of the specimens lunged at him and smashed him into a wall hard enough to crater it, but Jack shrugged it off, laughing. Even during his battle with Mary in volume 5, Jack withstood a powerful punch that knocked him several feet (possibly more) through the air and into a very thick stone wall and managed to stand up and withstand several slashes. Super Human Speed: This is shown to be his more often displayed attribute. Jack can easily keep ahead of all of the lesser enemies in the manhwa and in his battle against Hyde and his two "pets," he was fast enough to draw upon the power of his gear a little (after Hyde had pulled the trigger of the rifle that he had), break free from the strong grasp of one of Hyde's pets, jump up several feet into the air and then counter by smashing the pet into the ground before Hyde could seem to reload. A littler while later, after Hyde had merged with his pets to power himself up, Jack was able to dodge the shots that Hyde fired at him and then move fast enough to even disappear from the man's sights, stabbing him to the side of the chest. Inhuman Stamina: Given that the Hell Blade series is only 5 volumes long and thus everything happens very quickly, it can be assumed that Jack has a great amount of stamina, rarely shown to either eat or sleep, all the while going around London taking down any and all demons that he comes across. He tirelessly slaughtered his way through all of the failed creations that Weiss had hidden away in a part of his mansion before engaging Hyde and his pets in volume 2 and even had enough energy to remain conscious following two powerful hits from Hyde and even managed to slice off his right arm at the forearm and escape into the sewers. This great stamina of his is shown again as he fought his way through Weiss' mansion yet again volume 4, all the while with just one arm and a subpar weapon. He only appeared slightly winded when he finally reached Weiss and even then, his exhaustion seemingly went away in minutes right after that, right before fighting the 3 completed specimens in a fast and furious battle. It wasn't until he battled the transformed Mary that his battles finally began to take his toll on him and even then, he seemed only a little tired after winning. History Category:Male